Kickflankia
by TimX7
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle has found the perfect piece of land to rule over, the micronation Republic of Molasses. However the power gets to her head and chaos ensues.


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Kickassia is owned by Channel Awesome and Doug Walker.

**Title: Kickflankia**

**Author: Magic City Brony**

**Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle has found the perfect piece of land to rule over, the micronation Republic of Molasses. However the power gets to her head and chaos ensues.**

**Author's Note: Here is the cast list of all ponies starring in this story.**

**Cast List**  
**Nostalgia Critic: Twilight Sparkle**  
**Nostaglia Chick: Rarity**  
**Cinema Snob: Sunset Shimmer**  
**Angry Joe: Spitfire**  
**Jew Wario: Fluttershy**  
**Paw: Vinyl Scratch**  
**Marzgurl: Apple Jack**  
**Phelous: Rainbow Dash**  
**Film Brain: Pinkie Pie**  
**Spoony One/Dr. Insano: Luna/Nightmare Moon**  
**8-Bit Mickey: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo**  
**Handsome Tom: Big Macintosh**  
**Benzaie: Fleur Dis Lee**  
**Santa Christ: Celestia**  
**Ma-Ti: Trixie**  
**Others: Daring Do, Dr. Hooves, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Filthy Rich, Babs Seed**

[I]There is a land. A land so small that it is considered a micronation. This piece of land is only about two hundred yards wide. As if two American football fields were glued together side by side. This nation is only ten miles away from Las Pegasus, where only a few months ago, a pony convention went horribly awry. There was rioting in the streets by con-goers for having to pay for their hotel rooms. Only a hundred were arrested. Fifty were sent to the hospital, and only ten were killed by police weapons' fire. This small nation is ruled by a unicorn mare named Princess Sugar Cane: a filthy rich mare with her loving extended family, the Riches, who were using her nation as a vacation destination. By the way, Sugar Cane was in charge of Las Pegasus Unicon, where she ran off with all of the money. She named this micronation, Molasses, in honor of her Cutie Mark. However she was never threatened by any pony. That is until Princess Twilight Sparkle entered the picture.[/I]

**Chapter 1: The Blind Eye Part 1**

Sugar Cane, a unicorn mare named after the by-product produced from sugar cane, relaxed in her living room. She stared out at the beautiful dawn over her desert micronation, while sipping a cup of tea. The sun was rising over the horizon, but she was soon to be disturbed. The doorbell rang and Sugar Cane laid down the tea cup and went to answer the door. Standing at her doorstep was a young alicorn mare, with purple fur, a pink and purple mane and tail and a crown on her head. This mare's Cutie Mark was only a magenta star, surrounded by six tiny white stars. Sugar Cane just stared at the mare in silence.

"Uh...hello. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville. I was looking for some place to rule, since I'm a new alicorn princess and all. So I was hoping to invade and rule your micronation. So please, I'm giving you this chance to surrender your nation quietly, and leave with your family." Twilight said with a nervous smile. Sugar Cane merely slammed the door in Twilight's face. This saddened the alicorn princess, causing her let out a sigh.

"If you want it that way." Twilight sighed as she trotted away from the house. "Of course you know this means war."

[B]SEVERAL HOURS LATER[/B]

Twilight was back in Ponyville with Spike. In her basement, she sa at her computer desk with multiple monitors turned on. On each screen there was a different web page containing information on Molasses, and on Sugar Cane in general. Even one screen had information on Unicon earlier in the year. She dialled various numbers on her nearby desk phone. Each caller picked up.

"Hello?" Rarity asked as she answered.

"It's time." Twilight said before hanging up on the confused Rarity. Of course the confusion didn't end with just Rarity. It went to other ponies that Twilight had in her personal address book.

"Hello?" said Princess Cadence.

"It's time."

"Hello?" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's time."

"Hello?" Luna said.

"It's time."

"Hello?" Pinkie Pie answered.

"It's time."

Atfer making all of her calls, Twilight was about to get up from her desk until the phone rang again. When she answered, it was her turn to be confused.

"Hello?"

"The time is 3 PM Equestria Standard Time." Luna said.

"What?"

"I thought you asked for the time?"

"No. I said IT is time!"

"For what?"

"The take over of Molasses!" Twilight replied. Then, she received another call and had to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Confused here!" Rarity replied.

"We're going to take over of the Republic of Molasses!"

"Is that the micronation responsible for the Unicon Riot?"

"Yes! I..." Twilight heard another call waiting on the line. "I have to talk to you later, Rarity. I have another call."

She switched to the caller on hold. "Hello?"

"Yeah, what about this Republic of Molasses?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Did Rarity tell you?"

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash replied.

Then Twilight got ANOTHER call. "Hold on, Dash. I have another call."

"Hello?"

"I have 3:07 PM EST, but I think Luna's watch is more accurate." Cadence said.

"GAAAHHHHH!" Twilight received ANOTHER call. "Hello?"

"I am 100% behind you Twilight Sparkle!" It was Spitfire of the Wonderbolts. "Any right wing Christian conservative, refusing to allow homosexuals to have the same rights as they do WILL BE BLOWN TO KINGDOM COME! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Twilight was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Now Spitfire was confused. "What are YOU talking about?"

"The invasion of the Republic of Molasses. Hold on: I'm going to get everyone on the speaker." Twilight put down the receiver and pressed a button on the phone. "Can everypony hear me now?"

"YES!" everypony shouted.

"No! I mean yes!" Sunset Shimmer replied.

"Alright! We're going to invade the Republic of Molasses! I have your travel to Las Pegasus and hotel rooms booked. So, all you have to do is meet me at the train station in Ponyville tomorrow. Pack anything you would need for an invasion. Weapons, food, water, anything that is important."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
